yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
James Learns a Lesson (Transcript)
Here is the eighth transcript of the eighth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. James was enjoying his life on the Island of Sodor, He even enjoys spending time with his new friend, Rarity, But he still had a lot to learn. Sir Topham Hatt: James, You're a special mixed traffic engine. And with Rarity's help, You can pull coaches or freight cars quite easily. But you two must learn by your mistakes. James and Rarity knew what Sir Topham Hatt meant, They can well remember that dreadful accident the first day. Rarity: James, You heard what Sir Topham Hatt said, We must be extremely careful pulling coaches and freight cars. James: I know, Rarity. Edward: You and Rarity be careful with the coaches, James. They don't like being bumped. Rarity: Alright, Edward. Everyone came to admire James. James: I'm really a splendid engine. Suddenly, James let off steam and a shower of water fell on Sir Topaham's nice new top hat, Just then the conductor blew his whistle and James thought they'd better go. James: Go on! Go on! Edward: Don't push! Don't push! The coaches were grumbling too. the Coaches: Don't go so fast! Don't go so fast! James didn't listen. Rarity: There's the first station, James. James: I can see that, Rarity. When at last, They stopped at the next station. Two coaches were beyond the platform, They had to go back the let the passengers out. No one seem to know about Sir Topham's new hat so James felt happier. Presently, They came to the station where Thomas and Twilight Sparkle were waiting with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Thomas: Hello, James! Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Rarity. You two feeling better? James: Yeah. Rarity: Indeed. Thomas: That's good. (whistle) Thomas: Oh, That's my conductor's whistle,. I must go, I don't know what Sir Topham Hatt would do without me run this branchline. Twilight Sparkle: See ya, Rarity. Rarity: Ta Ta, Darlings. James: See you later, Thomas. Thomas puffed off importantly with Twilight in his cab. Edward, James and Rarity passed the field where James and Rarity had their accident, The fence was mended and Cows were back again. They ended their journey and rested before setting off for home, James was still wondering what Sir Topham would have to say about his new hat. Next morning Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to James. Sir Topham Hatt: James, If you can't behave, I shall take away you red coat and have you painted blue. Rarity: Oh my. James didn't like that at all, He was very ruff at the grumbling coaches as they grumble at the platform. James: Don't talk! Come on! Gordon never has to fetch his own coaches and he's only painted blue. Rarity: Come on, James. To makes even more cross, This time no one came near him, James: I'll show them, They think Gordon is the only engine who can pull coaches, Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Coaches: You're going too fast! You're going too fast! Rarity: Slow down, James! James laughed and tried to go faster, But the coaches wouldn't let him. Coaches: We're going to stop! We're going to stop! James: (to his driver) What's the matter? Rarity: What's going on? James' driver: The brakes are on, Leak in the pipes most likely. You banged the coaches enough to make a leak of anything. Rarity: Oh. James' conductor: How do we mend it? James' driver: We'll do it with newspaper and bootlace James' conductor: But where the bootlace coming from? James' driver: Ask the passengers. James' conductor: (to Jeremiah Jobling) You have a leather bootlace there, Jeremiah, Please give it to me. Jeremiah Jobling: I won't! James' conductor: Then I'm afraid the train will jsut stop where it is. The passengers all said what a bad railway it was, Then they told Jeremiah instead, Everyone even Rarity was very cross. Rarity: Come on. Hand over the Bootlace, Please. At last, He handed his laces over, The driver tied a pad of newspaper tightly around the hole on the brake pipe and James was able to pull the train. Rarity: There! All fixed up. Come on, James. James: Yes, Rarity. But he was a sadder and wiser James and took care never to bump coaches again. Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225